Curiosity can only go so far
by K U R O S T E I N
Summary: LavixAllen *lemons* don't like yaoi then don't read!


**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

**YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

One day in bookman's library...

Lavi laid back on his chair, his arms at rest, hanging to the sides. An open book covered his face. His foot at the table, pushing back and forth to make a rocking motion with the chair.

-Knock Knock-

"Come in" Lavi said still repeating his previous motion. "Oh hey Lavi" Allen smiled, first peeking his head in through the door before fully stepping inside the room. "ALLEN-CHAN!" Lavi said excitedly as he took the book off his face, but his foot, accidently pushing too hard, caused Lavi to fall off with the chair.

"Lavi! Are you alright" Allen kindly offered his hand to pull Lavi up. "Ouch, that hurt" Lavi said laughing a little then taking Allen's hand. "So what brings you here?" Lavi smiled and patted dust off his coat.

"Oh, I'm just here to return some books I borrowed" Allen said placing the two books he had in his left hand on the table. "Is that all?, not even to say hi or keep me company?" Lavi said now with a frown. ( Dx )

"That honestly really didn't come to mind" Allen said honestly, almost laughing. "Aww, how mean Allen-chan" Lavi whined. "Well I guess since I'm already here, I can stay a while" Allen smiled. "Yay!" Lavi smiled and put his arm around Allen.

"So we missed you at lunch today" Allen said taking a seat. "yeah, sorry, the old panda has me reading all those books over there" Lavi said pointing to the stack of books on the table.

"Wow, are those all the ones you read?" Allen said gazing at the mountain stack. "You better believe ut!" Lavi said proudly of himself and let out a cheesy smile with a thumbs up included. "That's amazing" Allen said smiling to Lavi. "You really think so?" Lavi said turning his attention back to Allen. "Yes! I would never be able to read that fast" Allen smiled a sweet smile that sent Lavi to blush.

"...hey Allen, you like Lenalee don't you?" Lavi changed the subject and looked down. "What? As a friend yes" Allen said giving Lavi a confused look. "Really! Then who do you like?" Lavi, excitedly, looked up at Allen. "Umm...well I can't tell you" Allen said averting his eyes to the side as red crept up his cheeks.

"Why not" Lavi said putting on his pouty lip. "Cause..."Allen's cheeks grew even redder. "Cause?" Lavi urged even more. "It's awkward" Allen said looking to the ground. "...by awkward do you mean your gay?" Lavi asked wanting to get that much out of Allen. Allen's cheeks grew so red his face seemed to explode. "Your gay!" Lavi shouted still trying to hide his happiness. "Well...yeah, b-but" Allen started to mumble stuff as his two fingers fiddled with each other.

"So who's the guy?" Lavi asked wanting to know more. "..no more questions" Allen said, getting even more red. "...Fine! Then I'll force it out of you" Lavi said now grining. "What!" Allen said very confused. In a matter of seconds, Allen was pinned down to the ground.

"Lavi!" Allen said, his face flustered. "I said I'd force it out of you" Lavi smirked and moved in to kiss Allen. Allen was caught off guard as he felt Lavi's tounge move through every corner. Lavi pulled back to see the face of his little 'moyashi'. Allen was red and gasping for air. "Do you think you can tell me now?" Lavi smirked as he licked his lips.

Allen's face seemed to explode. "You just!–so thet I would–HUH!" Allen studdered his face still red and flustered. "Well. Who is it" Lavi asked again, smirking. "...I can't tell you" Allen said averting his eyes once again. "No?, then you leave me no choice" Lavi grinned and roughly kissed Allen.

Lavi moved his mouth to nip at Allen's neck. Allen's eyes went big as he felt Lavi's hands undo the buttons on his shirt. "Lavi!" Allen yelled surprised. Lavi ignored and with his tounge moved to comfort Allen's lonely nipple. Allen gasped, a red shade took hold of Allen's face. Allen suddenly felt Lavi roughly bite at his nipple causing Allen to moan in pain.

Lavi glanced to see Allen's red face and stopped, smirking. "This can only go so far, you just have to tell who it is you love" Lavi grinned and caressed Allen's hair. "Why? If you know I love someone, then why!" Allen shouted now curious. "Why not" Lavi smirked. "You can stop me you know, all you have to do is tell me" Lavi smiled.

Allen turned to look away. "Liar!, you won't stop" Allen stammered. Lavi paused only to grin right afterwards. "Your absolutely right, this is far too fun to stop now, in fact, why not go all the way" Lavi grinned and took hold of Allen's hands. Allen's eyes grew big as he watched Lavi tie his hands up. Quickly, Lavi inzipped Allen's pants and pulled it off along with the trousers. Lavi grinned as he gripped Allen's exposed member. Allen gasped and moaned as he felt the tip of Lavi's tounge play with his cock.

Soon, Lavi started to fully engulf Allen's member in his mouth. Lavi bobbed his head up and down as Allen moaned. Allen was starting to feel a strange sensation in his stomach that he couldn't explain. Pretty soon, Allen let out his juices into Lavi's mouth. Lavi stopped to look up at Allen. "You naughty boy" Lavi smirked and moved up to kiss Allen, making him taste himself.

As Lavi toyed with Allen's tounge, he moved one of his fingers to Allen's rear. He inserted it and watched Allen moan and arch his back. Without a second thought, Lavi inserted another sending Allen into a heap of pleasure. "Allen, you might as well tell me" Lavi smirked and inserted two more fingers into Allen. Allen arched his back.

"Why do you care so much! Why are you doing this to me!" Allen started to let out tears. Lavi took out his fingers and licked them clean before slapping Allen. "Why do you think! Because I'm in live with you Allen!" Lavi yelled and unzipped his own pants revealing his member. "But that doesn't matter anyway, I know you don't love me" Lavi said but paused when he heard Allen speak.

"Your wrong Lavi! I am in love with you, but this makes it impossible for me to!" Allen yelled, his face red. Lavi's eyes were big. Lavi stopped nd undid the rope that bound Allen's hands together. Lavi moved back in shame. "I-I'm so sorry Allen" lavi said knowing he could not take back what he did.

Suddenly, lavi felt Allen get on top of him, sitting on him. "What?" Lavi looked up at Allen confused. "I love you Lavi and I do want to be with you, but I was scared that you didn't actually mean it, that I was just a game to you!" Allen was suddenly pulled into an embrace.

"No never, I wouldn't do such things without meaning" Lavi said holding Allen tightly. Allen blushed before he would say the next batch off words. "Finish it"!

"What?" Lavi said turning red. "I mean finish what you started, just the right way this time" Allen's lips curved into a smile. Lavi nodded, but was flushed red when he felt Allen's hole come in contact with his exposed member. Allen's back arched and he held Lavi. Lavi moved his hands to Allen's hips to rock him on himself.

The two moaned as the pleasure caved in. "Here, this will be easier" Lavi said laying Allen down. Lavi thrust himself in and out of Allen. Allen's back arched with each thrust. Each second, Lavi only put himself more inside of Allen. The two yelled each others names out as they nearly reached their climax. Finally, Lavi collapsed next to his partner. He moved his head up to kiss Allen. "I love you Lavi" Allen smiled sweetly. "I love you too".


End file.
